


Blazing towards a new Gou

by Negira1239



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marshadow is here to help, Rabifutto is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239
Summary: Rabifutto, being angry at Gou, meets a new Pokémon he’s never seen before- Marshadow. This gloom dweller Pokémon helps the fire rabbit Pokémon learn how to get back at Gou, and gives him some helpful advice.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Rabifutto’s new friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine Negira here, and I swear the anime triggers me with the Riolu episode. I love Riolu, but I’m honestly more sad by the lack of Gou/Rabifotto in the episode. Next week’s episode will be a hit, and I think my then this fic will be down. Tootles.

Rabifottoisn’t the type of Pokemon that disobeys his trainer. He isn’t the type of Pokemon to fight back or rebel either. No- Rabifotto is the type of Pokemon to cast revenge. 

Back when Rabifotto was a Hibunny, the fire type bunny Pokemon was furious at the Hihidaruma that taunted him about fire type moves. He was angry that he couldn’t breathe fire, and he was angry that the giant Blazing Pokemon continued to taunt him despite his efforts to learn. As Satoshi and Pikachu continued to motivate him to continue, Hibunny looked to Gou for support, but the trainer saw differently. 

“I don’t think there’s any need to try so hard,” Gou said as he told Koharu about the situation. Even Koharu looked at Gou strangely as he told Hibunny to not chase after Hihidaruma. “Your quick attack and double kick have gotten really strong. It doesn’t matter if you can’t use a fire move.” 

That really set Hibunny off. 

“You can’t do what you can’t do.” 

And that was what cut the line. Hibunny barked out curses in his bunny tongue and stormed off to train on its own. Hihidaruma quickly taunted him again before disappearing behind the arch, and Hibunny ran after him. 

Hibunny ran and ran because he wanted to be able to use Ember. He really wanted to berate Hihidaruma. But honestly, he wanted to prove Gou wrong. 

The white fire rabbit entered into a clearing that was sufficiently wide. He checked around to make sure there were no inhabited Pokemon nearly before attempting to breathe out some fire. He took in a deep breathe and spitted out as much energy as he can into ti. A small circular spark had come out and Hibunny repeated again and again. 

And Hibunny continued to practice ember. He continued trying to breathe fire and every time it resulted in a spark. Hibunny was so focused on doing it that he didn’t notice the other Pokemon watching over him. 

In the shadows of a tree overcasting the practicing bunny, was a Pokemon hiding in the shadows. A set of orange eyes rested above the ground, watching from a few feet away the white bunny trying its best to breathe fire. It chuckled to itself as Hibunny continued to try, sometimes a bigger spark coming out and exciting the bunny for a quick second before it jumped back to work. 

Over fifteen minutes have passed and the Pokemon in the shadows felt bad for the little fire Pokemon. The Pokemon continued to try again and again, and every single time after that bigger spark from earlier the bunny screamed in frustration. The shadow Pokemon felt bad for the Hibunny. The little fire rabbit was trying to hard to learn a move, and nothing was working for the little dude. 

The shadow pokemon decided that it would attend to its own business, but Hibunny stopped for a moment and fell to the ground. The fire rabbit huffed in tiredness and hunger, his chest bumping up from the high amount of energy use and his throat dried from breathing. The shadow Pokemon watched as Hibunny started to tear up. 

Hibunny wiped its tears as it cried to itself that it couldn’t do it. The fire Pokemon wiped his own tears, but the water continued out. Hibunny started to cry, rambling about how its a failure to fire type Pokemon because it couldn’t even use a fire type move. 

And the Pokemon in the shadow felt something in its heart. It felt… sympathetic for the fire rabbit in front of it. It found relatability with this random rabbit that stumbled into the part of the lab that no other Pokemon wondered into. And for some reason, the Pokemon wanted to help him. 

Hibunny continued to cried until an oran berry dropped in front of him. He screamed in surprised and stumbled back; the sudden oran berry coming out of nowhere scaring the absolute spirit out of the rabbit. The rabbit sighed at the sudden appearance and stood up to grab the berry. But instead of picking the berry, the rabbit grabbed another Pokemon’s hand. 

Hibunny screamed once again at the sudden appearance of another Pokemon in front of him. The dark gray Pokemon in front of him was human-like. It had two arms, two legs, a little collar that whittles like smoke, and had a small orb of spiritual energy above its head. 

“Marshadow,” the shadow Pokemon introduced itself. It picked up the oran berry and offered it to Hibunny. (Hello!)

Hibunny stepped back and was about to refuse the oran berry until his stomach growled. Marshadow chuckled and simply tossed the oran berry at the white rabbit. Hibunny kicked the oran berry, tossing it back into the air before catching it in his hand. He took a bite and sighed, relishing the taste of the oran berry. 

“Marshadow,” the shadow Pokemon smiled and waved before disappearing into the shadows casted by the trees. _(Good luck!)_

Hibunny finished the oran berry and continued trying to learn ember. He continued, knowing that a Pokemon that he never met before was now encouraging him to continue. Hibunny continued and continued until it got frustrated. It got so frustrated, the Pokemon stormed around in anger and screamed- and it emitted a bigger spark! 

As soon as Hibunny was able to generate such a big spark, the white rabbit Pokemon ran back to the Laboratory. He couldn’t wait to show Gou what he learned!

* * *

Hibunny- or Rabifotto now- was able to evolve as he was able to connect with Gou. Now that he learned a new fire attack, Rabifotto felt invincible for a brief period of time. But the feeling didn’t last long as he heard Gou behind him. 

“You did it, Rabifotto!” 

Rabifotto felt frozen after that. Sure, it was Rabifotto’s efforts that allowed him to evolve, but it was because of Rabifotto’s ambitions to become stronger that it evolved. But Gou didn’t contribute to it. Gou was the one that told him his moves were good as it is and that it wasn’t necessary for him to become stronger. 

Rabifotto simply gave Gou a sighed and walked past the red haired boy. He wanted to see the shock of horror in Gou’s face, but he couldn’t. He wanted Gou to know that he was angry- and he wanted Gou to suffer. 

Well, maybe not suffer. He just wanted Gou to feel bad. 

* * *

That night, Rabifotto sat beside the windowsill. He looked at the nightly moon, the ambient glow it provided illuminated the room and the small forest outside of the laboratory. Rabifotto stared at the moon, thinking about the Marshadow that appeared earlier. 

It definitely wasn’t a laboratory Pokemon. It probably wondered into the laboratory trying to get some food or something. But something the shadow Pokemon did was it believed in him. Rabifotto felt strange from receiving positive motivation from a random Pokemon, let alone, a ghost type. Rabifotto was so distracted by that thought that it didn’t noticed Marshadow standing outside of the lab. 

Marshadow waved at the rabbit Pokemon. It stood on the tall grass just beside the trees. The gloom dweller Pokemon smiled again and continue waving down Rabifotto, silently asking it to come outside. 

Rabifotto felt strange for wanting to go outside. He just wanted to thank the Mashadow outside for motivating him to continue. But the thing is, would Gou be mad at him? The Rabbit Pokemon looked up and saw Gou and Satoshi, as well as Pikachu, asleep on their beds. He figured being outside for five minutes would be fine. He just had to be quiet. 

The rabbit Pokemon turned to the Marshadow and waved at it. He pointed up to the rooftop, and the Marshadow understood what to do. Rabifotto silently jumped to the floor and made his way to the door. He quietly opened the door, and quietly closed it behind him. 

“Gengar?”

Rabifotto jumped in surprise to see the giant ghost Pokemon behind him .

“Gen- Gengar?” Gengar asked. ( _Where are you going?)_

“Ra-ra.” Rabifotto responded. “Ra ra ra.” ( _I have to say thank you to a friend.)_

“Gen gengar Gen?” Gengar responded. “Geng?” ( _Are you going out for long? When will you be back_?)

“Ra ra ra,” Rabifotto replied. ( _I won’t take long. I promise.)_

Gengar nodded and disappeared once again. Rabifotto walked down the hallway and found a conveniently opened window next to the bathroom. 

“Gengar,” Gengar appeared once again. ( _Don’t take too long. Stay safe)_

Rabifotto bowed a thank you and jumped out of the window. Using its newly inherited agility, the rabbit Pokemon jumped along the side of the building and quickly landed on the rooftop. 

Marshadow stood in the middle of the rooftop, standing at the top of the triangular formation. The gloom dweller Pokemon was waiting, staring at the bright moon of the night until its fire type companion arrived. 

“Ra ra,” Rabifotto called for its attention. ( _Hey. Over here.)_

“Marshadow!” Marshadow turned to the Rabifotto and smiled. “Mar Mar Marshadow!” _(Hello! Come sit with me!)_

The two Pokemon ended up sitting beside the chimney on the rooftops. The two continued to relax into the calm night. Warm nights like these were common in Kanto, but it was the first time like this Rabifotto was able to see it in its prime. 

Groups of Butterfree were flying together across the night sky. They spread around sparkling pollen and powders from their wings, whistling and singing tunes as they traveled in the night. Gloom were also present on the forest floor. Along with Oddish, the Gloom were dancing with the moon shining so bright on them. They cheered and danced, feeling the moonlight hitting their skins and petals. 

**(I’m just gonna put dialogue because putting Pokemon call their names is just repetitive)**

“Thanks again for helping me,” Rabifotto told the Pokemon next to him. “I owe it to you that I evolved.”

“It’s no biggie,” Marshadow said, kicking his legs along the rooftop. “I’m glad I can help!”

“Why did you help me though?” Rabifotto asked. “I was just a random Hibunny trying to spit fire.”

“Because I relate to you,” Marshadow replied. “I’m a ghost type Pokemon but I don’t know ghost type moves.”

“Really?” Rabifotto asked. “You can’t use ghost type moves?”

“None,” Marshadow stood up. “I can only use drain punch, thunder punch, ice punch, and blaze kick.”

“Blaze kick?” Rabifotto looked with interest with his eyes. “What’s that?”

Marshadow stepped back, and flames ignited on its foot. It sent a powerful kick into the air, sending all of it flames with the powerful kick. 

Rabifotto looked with gleam in his eyes, watching Marshadow send several practice kicks with flame covered legs and feet. The Marshadow looked graceful, jumping back and forth working its fiery legs. Marshadow finished his performance by performing a roundhouse kick, sending forth a wave of flames into the air. Rabifotto clapped and cheered Marshadow’s performance, walking over towards the gloom dweller Pokemon. 

“Thank you,” Marshadow said, taking a breather from its small performance. 

“Can you teach me blaze kick?” Rabifotto asked. 

“Teach you blaze kick?” Marshadow asked. “Sure. But what about your trainer?”

“Trainer?” Rabifotto asked. “What about him?”

“You’re still with him,” Marshadow explained. “I don’t think you should go ahead and learn moves without letting him know.”

“Marshadow…” Rabifotto sat down and alluded to the space next to him so that Marshadow can sit with him. “I… I don’t know what I should do anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Marshadow carefully took a seat next to the rabbit Pokemon. “Don’t you love your trainer?”

“I do,” Rabifotto explained. “But when I was a Hibunny, I wanted to become stronger so that I can prove to a Hihidaruma that I can use a fire type move.”

Marshadow waited for the story to continue, but Rabifotto stopped and looked at the night sky. The ghost type Pokémon waited for Rabifotto to finish. 

“But Gou said that my moves were enough as it is. He told me, ‘you can’t do what you can’t do.’ I was so frustrated and angry from the taunt that I didn’t realize how sad I was to hear it.” Rabifotto took a deep breath. “I wanted to prove him wrong. You know, show him that I’m capable of achieving more. But the rest of the day, he got mad at me. And he got angry as well. And sure- blame me for wanting to practice. But am I wrong for wanting to become stronger for him?”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Marshadow said, patting Rabifotto’s back with small circles. “Has anything happened after that?”

“I was able to bond with him and he told me to kick a rock. My fire attacks work from my feet- not my mouth,” Rabifotto explained. “I evolved after that, and I was able to defeat Team Rocket.”

“Team Rocket?” Marshadow asked. “Villains?”

“Villains.” Rabifotto looked at his new friend, “Gou told me that I did it, and everything just hit me. I evolved because I wanted to prove my trainer wrong. It was my ambitions that lead to my evolution- if I didn’t do anything, Gou would have never evolved me or never would have made me stronger.”

Marshadow and Rabifotto sat in silence, allowing the fire rabbit Pokémon to collect his thoughts. 

“What do you think I should do?” Rabifotto asked. “I love him, but I can’t keep doing this if he’s gonna continue acting like this.”

“Then prove him wrong,” Marshadow stayed. “Just treat your trainer like how he treated you, and then he’ll realize what he did wrong.”

“You’re right,” Rabifotto realized. “If I make Gou realize that he has to not be stubborn all the time and to treat Pokémon with more emotion, than he’ll want me to get stronger!”

“Exactly,” Marshadow commented. 

“And if I do that, Gou will also realize that I have ambitions too.”

“Precisely.”

“Marshadow,” Rabifotto turned to his new friend. “Can you... help me learn how to be a bad Pokémon?”

Marshadow chuckled to itself as Rabifotto extended his paw. “I accept your proposition,” Marshadow explained. “You can repay me in food and whatever else you bring with you.”

“Done,” Rabifotto shook the other Pokémon’s hand. “I can’t wait for this plan to work.”

* * *

Rabifotto continued to rebellious and independent through the next few days. He ran off first to help Gou catch a Pokémon before Satoshi’s gym battle. He stood alone and watched the gym battle unfold. He even sits by himself as he ate his dinner! He was truly becoming, what Marshadow claimed to be, emo!

Rabifotto stashed a few blocks of poke chew in his fur and was able to get a water bottle from the refrigerator when no one was looking. He pretended to sleep by the windowsill and waited for the boys and Pikachu to sleep before exiting the room. 

“What are you doing?” Gengar asked once again. 

“Relax,” Rabifotto told the ghost type Pokémon. “I made a friend yesterday and I’m going to go see him.”

“I see how you’re treating Gou,” Gengar claimed. “I think your friend is badly influencing you.”

“Chill out Gengar,” Rabifotto stated. “I’m doing this to teach Gou a lesson.”

Rabifotto explained in detail what his plan was with Gou. And he explained in great detail- Gengar asked questions and he was quick to respond as well. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Gengar sighed. “Be careful out there.” 

Rabifotto gave thanks as he exited the open window to meet up with Marshadow once again. 

“I got you some food,” Rabifotto dropped the six pellets of pokechew on the roof top. “And I got some water.” He set the water bottle on the ground. 

“Thank you,” Marshadow bowed. “Now get into position.”

And the two Pokémon continued this routine for almost two weeks. Except for times that Rabifotto wasn’t in Kanto- he would let him know prior- they met up consecutively every night. Eventually, Rabifotto was able to learn blaze kick, making its arsenal blaze kick, quick attack, double kick, and ember. 

“Good job,” Marshadow smiled as he ate the last pellet of poke chew. “How’s your trainer doing?”

“He’s slowly learning,” Rabifotto explained as he took a swig of water from the bottle. “He knows that he’s stubborn, and he’s working on it.”

“But not fast enough I presume?” Marshadow asked. 

“Nothing really changes his mind except for Satoshi,” Rabifotto explained. “He’s Pikachu’s owner, and Gou has a crush on him.”

“That’s right,” Marshadow remembered him. “You mentioned him before. How is that going on, by the way?”

“They’re both oblivious and stupid that they don’t realize that they like each other,” Rabifotto commented, and Marshadow laughed. “But other point, Gou isn’t really doing anything with me either. We haven’t had an episode or anything with each other in a while.”

“You never know,” Marshadow explained. “Stuff happens randomly, but for a reason.”

* * *

The next night, Riolu hatched out of the egg. Marshadow and him called the night early after having a nightly conversation (he still brought food for Marshadow, who was forever grateful for the fire rabbit Pokémon). But that night was a major night as Rabifotto decided to sleep comfortably with Gou on his bed. 

Rabifotto climbed the steps and sat against the wall. He was tired that day. Dealing with a Pokémon egg and watching everyone talk about drained him because it meant more physical movement. He wasn’t lazy, but the fur on him was making it rather hard to move around. 

The rabbit Pokémon laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. It felt nice to sleep on the bed again. After that day, Rabifotto would sleep against the windowsill or on the chair and never went close to it. But now, it was bliss. 

Until he saw a bright light in the room. 

Riolu hatched and jumped out the window like a mad lad. Rabifotto waited for both the boys to change before running after it. The two boys separated and it was just him and Gou in the forest. 

As Gou called out for Riolu, something else caught his eye. An orange eye in fact. 

“Ra ra,” Rabifotto said towards the eye. ( _What are you doing here?)_

“Marshadow?” Marshadow’s head popped out of the ground, it’s body still in shadow. “Mar shadow?” ( _You okay? Is that your trainer_?)

“Riolu!” Gou cried once more, ignoring his Pokémon talking to another. 

“Ra Ra,” Rabifotto told him. (Get out of here. My trainer loves catching Pokémon)

“Mar Mar Marshadow,” Marshadow explained. _(I saw Riolu headed to the mountains)_

“Riolu?”

“Ra ra!” _(Quick hide!)_

“Rabifotto?” Gou turned around and found his Pokémon facing the trees and grass. “What are you doing?”

“Ra.” Rabifotto replied as he turned towards the mountain. _(Nothing)_

“Hey... Rabifotto?” Gou took a knee and bent down to his partner. “I... I miss waking up with you by my side.”

Rabifotto remained still, despite his wanting to agree and to hug Gou. He missed high-fiving and hugging Gou. But he had to remain emo- he had to still be angry at him. 

“Please Rabifotto,” Gou begged. “I miss you.”

“Ra ra.” Rabifotto turned back to the mountains and walked forward. He ignored the sighs coming from his trainer. He ignored the cries his trainer yelled. He ignored the tears coming out of his eyes. And Gou’s eyes as well. 

_ (I miss you too) _


	2. Rabifutto's Newest Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabifutto and Marshadow got caught by Satoshi and his Pokemon. Episode 22 happens, and Marshadow says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4/20 people!!! (technically, this whole month is 4/20 but the day I post this is still 4/20/2020)
> 
> Episode 22 was a bit cringe with the dances, but AGGHHH Rabifutto is so cute. I just want this smol bunny to be happy and to evolve into this football beast that shoots fireballs. Anyways, this anime is distracting my life and I love and hate it. Why is Pokemon 2019 (seriously what's with this title call it 2020 you released this in November) such a good and bad anime? I wanted to get this off my mind so yeah. Enjoy
> 
> Negira1239

Satoshi had some idea that Rabifotto was sneaking out. According to Gengar, Rabifotto was training throughout the night, and would come back exhausted and tired to go to sleep. Satoshi didn’t exactly want to go see what the rabbit Pokémon was doing, but he did want to know that Rabifotto was staying safe.

It was the day after Riolu came out of the egg that Satoshi had to go investigate. Riolu, which had taken a spot next to Satoshi on his bed, awoken him after noticing Rabifotto had disappeared. The aura Pokémon was quiet as he woke up Pikachu, and then Satoshi.

“What is it Riolu?” Satoshi yawned, waking up after five to ten minutes of sleeping.

“Lu lu!” Riolu whispered. ( _Rabifotto’s gone)_

Pikachu tugged on Satoshi’s shirt and pointed to where Rabifotto usually sleep. Satoshi sat up and noticed the fire starter gone.

Satoshi, Pikachu, and Riolu all got out of bed and exited the bedroom quietly. They didn’t want to disturb Gou, who was silently sleeping on the top bunk, so they tried their best to leave without causing any noise.

“Gengar geng?” Gengar greeted them outside of the bedroom. _(What’s going on?)_

“Where’s Rabifotto?” Satoshi asked the ghost Pokémon.

“Gengar,” Gengar pointed to the open window it has always left for it. “Geng!” _(Go out the window there!)_

“Thank you Gengar,” Satoshi and his two Pokémon walked over towards the open window and sat upon the windowsill. Satoshi slowly climbed out of the window, making sure to even distribute his weight as he made it outside of the laboratory. He could hear noises coming from the rooftops, so he decided to go upwards.

He rested his two feet on the window frame and allowed Pikachu to climb up him to get to the rooftop. Riolu, on the other hand, was picked up by Satoshi and hoisted upon the rooftop by Pikachu. Satoshi was last and he hoisted himself up.

Satoshi has rarely ever been on rooftops, so feeling the somewhat slopes rooftop tiles under his shoes were quite weird. But what really amazed him was the view of the night.

The boy can see almost everything spinning 360. He could see the ocean, the mountains, the forest, and the city all together, and it was beautiful. He should really bring Gou up here some day.

“Pikachu?” Pikachu called him, reminding him to focus.

“Right Pikachu.” He bent down and slowly climbed the side of the rooftop before seeing Rabifotto and another Pokémon on the rooftops.

The two Pokémon were simply sitting beside each other. They were watching over the forest and had their little feet dangling along the side. Rabifotto has his paws in his fur like a pocket whilst the other Pokémon was chatting quietly with the rabbit. Satoshi never saw that Pokémon before, but he could sense that it wasn’t doing any harm. He held up his Pokédex, however.

“Marshadow,” The Pokédex said. “The gloom dweller Pokemon. Mythical. This Pokémon can conceal itself in any shadow, so it went undiscovered for a long time.“

“Mar Mar. Marshadow,” Marshadow said, sparking the interest of the fire rabbit next to him. _(I think I found what my ghost move is! Do you wanna see?)_

Rabifotto smiled at the other Pokémon. “Ra ra!” _(I wanna see)_

Marshadow smiles and laughed to itself, directing the Rabifotto to stand at the other side of the roof for a battle. Rabifotto obeyed and dashed along over.

“Marshadow!” _(You start)_

Rabifotto found a little pebble and launched an ember at Marshadow. The gloom dweller Pokémon dodged by going into the shadows, avoiding the fireball completely. It then popped out of the shadows and its legs were set on fire. Marshadow’s body emitted a green aura as it ran closer and closer to Rabifuto.

Satoshi was about to warn Rabifotto to dodge, but Pikachu and Riolu told him to stop.

Rabifotto’s own legs ignited with flames, and intercepted the wild kick from the Marshadow. They exchanged kicks and blows with each other, to the point of being even. Marshadow flew backwards into the air as Rabifotto hopped along the uneven slope of the rooftop.

“That was Blaze Kick!” Satoshi whispered loudly to himself, Pikachu, and Riolu. “But the way Rabifutto used it... it’s like he has experience with it.”

“Mar Marshadow!” Marshadow’s grey tones and body glowed green as it dropped into the shadows, surprising Satoshi and Rabifotto. The rabbit looked around before several punches from the ground came up and attacked the rabbit Pokémon. _(You’re doing a good job! But can you escape this?)_

Marshadow appeared above the Rabifotto and sent one kick over to the rabbit. The rabbit pokemon endured the hit and slid backwards on the rooftop. “Ra ra.” _(That’s a good attack)_

“Marshadow,” Marshadow approaches the rabbit Pokémon and offered it an Oran berry it had picked up earlier. “Marshadow.” _(It’s called Spectral Thief.Do you like it?)_

“Ra ra!” Rabifotto exclaimed in excitement as he took a bite of the Oran berry. “Ra Rabi ra!” _(It’s so cool! When did you learn it?)_

“Marshadow,” The Marshadow sat down along the edge of the rooftop, and Rabifotto sat next to him. “Mar Mar.” _(I’ve been trying to learn it for a while. I got inspired because of you, you know)._

“Ra ra,” Rabifotto smiles. “Ra? Rab ra ra?” _(Thanks. Wait- did you have a trainer? I really don’t know much about you. You know?)_

“Marshadow.” Marshadow replied. “Marshadow... Mar.” _(I travel the world by myself. My old trainer... has passed)_

“Ra ra,” Rabifutto’s ears drooped. “Ra?” _(I’m sorry. Are you okay?”)_

“Marshadow!” Marshadow excitedly cheered. “Mar Mar Marshadow! Marshadow!” _(Don’t be! I’m learning so much and I made so many new friends like you! I’m happy!)_

Rabifutto smiled and offered his paw to fist bump the shadow Pokémon’s. The shadow Pokémon bumped the rabbit Pokémon’s fiat back and they both laughed as the moon hid behind the clouds in the sky.

“That was so beautiful,” Satoshi said, hip and his two Pokémon on the verge of tears. “I’m glad Rabidutto made a new friend.”

“Marshadow Marshadow,” Marshadow stood up and asked the Pokémon next to him, “Mar?” _(I think I’m gonna go to sleep. Same time tomorrow?)_

“Ra ra,” Rabifutto sadly replied. “Ra Ra bi Rabifutto.” _(Can’t. I’ll be in Hoenn with my trainer.)_

“Marshadow...” Marshadow sighed. “Marshadow...” _(Aww... I’ll see you later then...)_

“Ra!” Rabifutto commented. “Ra ra!” _(Hey! That means you have time to get stronger before I beat you!)_

Marshadow lightly chuckled. “Marshadow.” _(Oh you’re on.)_

The two Pokémon fist bumped each other one last time, and Satoshi took that cue to leave.

“Let’s go back in,” he whispered to the two Pokémon.

As Satoshi pulled himself down to the window, he was surprised to see someone waiting for him inside.

“Gou?” Satoshi said in shock. “What are you-“

“I wake up in the middle of the night and I don’t see Rabifutto,” Gou said, staring angrily at the boy climbing into the window. “And then I don’t see you or Pikachu or Riolu. What are you four doing?”

“N-nothing,” Satoshi tried to hide his face by turning around and grabbing Riolu and Pikachu from the window. “We were getting some air from the rooftop.”

“So where Rabifutto?” Gou asked, his arms at his side.

“He’s up here-“ Satoshi turned around. “Rabifutto!”

The fire rabbit Pokémon was surprised to hear Satoshi’s voice coming from the window. He jumped to the edge and found Satoshi staring at him from the window. The boy winked at him and opened his arms. “Come on down!”

Confused, the rabbit Pokémon obeyed and jumped into his arms.

“Rabifutto!” Gou angrily called. “What were you doing outside?”

The rabbit Pokémon looked away, unable to face angry Gou and his piercing blue eyes.

“He went with me,” Satoshi said as a cover up. “I saw Rabifutto having trouble sleep so I asked if he wanted to join me, Pikachu, and Riolu for some air!”

Gou tapped his foot angrily as he weighed his options. He knew Satoshi was lying to some extent, but he didn’t know why. “Fine. Let’s go back to sleep. I think we might have woken up the whole lab.”

The group went back into their room, and Gou watched all of them go back inside. Rabifutto refused to sleep on the bed with Gou, so he remained at the windowsill. Satoshi and his Pokémon went to their bed and instantly fell back asleep.

Rabifutto stared out the windowsill and was able to spot Marshadow retreating into the forest. The ghost and fighting type Pokémon gave one last wave before walking into the foliage.

The rabbit Pokémon decided that tonight, he would sleep on the mattress. He missed sleeping on a bed after reliving that experience momentarily yesterday. Rabifutto walked over to the ladder and placed both paws on the side to climb it, when he saw Satoshi still wide awake.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” he whispered as quietly as he could, and did the okay hand symbol. The Pokémon nodded before joining his trainer on the top bunk. That night, Rabifutto slept somewhat comfortably. He was scared that Satoshi and his Pokémon now know of his secret, but at the same time, he was glad that someone like Satoshi was there to help Gou out.

As Marshadow explained it, Satoshi seems to be a remarkable trainer. Gou, due to his inexperience with Pokémon and his lack of friends and social knowledge, is still struggling to the trainer experience. The shadow Pokémon explained that it is important for Gou to learn how to now spread his selfishness and stubbornness with his Pokémon. After all, his Pokémon are what defines him as a trainer. Satoshi will be the one to tell him to steer him in the right direction; all Rabifutto can do is point out what he shouldn’t do.

* * *

_**(This part is all Pokemon dialogue so I shortened the Pokemon sounds again)** _

Four days later, Rabifutto returned to the rooftop alone.He was glad that both Gou and Satoshi were both asleep; he didn’t want Gou to find out he had been sneaking out to meet Marshadow.

In fact, he really didn’t want Gou to meet Marshadow. He feared that Gou would want to catch Marshadow, who was a free soul and who’s greatest desire was to explore the land.

“Marshadow?” Rabifutto called out as he entered the rooftop.

Tonight’s weather was somewhat breezy. The winds were starting to pick up, causing blows and whistles across the Vermillion forests and city. Clouds seemed nonexistent as the moon itself was bright and crescent.

Marshadow sat alone at the rooftop. Instead of looking at the crescent moon, Marshadow was holding something in his hands.

“You’re back!” Marshadow turned to his friend. “How was Hoenn?”

“Hoenn was...” Rabifutto sat down next to Marshadow and noticed that the ghost Pokémon didn’t put away the item in their hands. “Interesting.”

“Sounds like some character development went down,” Marshadow joked. “For you and your trainer.”

“Shut up,” Rabifutto casually punched Marshadow’s shoulder, which earned him a snicker back. “It’s just... I met some Pokémon that really needed help getting food and making friends. And they reminded me of other Pokémon that I helped in the past.”

“Were these Pokémon that you helped in the past troubled?” Marshadow asked. “Or were they Pokemon that caused trouble?”

“Stop playing psychologist I was just helping them get food and having fun,” Rabifutto told him off. “I was like their big brother- teaching them how to get berries and how to have fun with what you have.”

“I see,” says Marshadow. “So what did happen?”

Rabifutto looked away, nervously blushing as he admitted, “I had a dance battle against some Dogumb (Loudred).... and my trainer found out I was sneaking out and then supported me to win in the dance battle.”

Marshadow couldn’t hold in its laughter and started to bawl tears. “I didn’t realize that you were a dancer!”

“Shut up,” Rabifutto tried.

“Your trainer must think you’re some sort of [_e_](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Eboy)-bunny that likes to break dance,” Marshadow commented, laughing at his own joke. “Aww man, Mr.Emo rebellious teenager here coming at you with an 8 step dance routine.”

“Hey!” Rabifutto said back to the ghost type Pokémon, who was now on their stomach laughing. “I’ll have you know that my dance moves are original!”

Marshadow told another joke. “Does that mean you’re a goth bunny that uses dance as a way to metaphorically express your pain and suffering?”

“Goths and Emo’s are not the same!” Rabifutto exclaimed. “And...”

Marshadow stopped laughing and got up from where they were rolling. They walked back to where Rabifutto sat silent, thinking to himself as he stared at the moon.

“You really did me a number back there,” Marshadow said as they sat down. “So did you win?”

“Of course,” Rabifutto sighed. “My trainer was so happy to learn that I can dance. And... I think he’s getting better.”

“Getting better?” Marshadow asked. “What do you mean?”

“He’s becoming a better trainer,” Rabifutto explained. “Gou really wants the best for me. He was willing to let me stay in Hoenn so that I can continue taking care of the Pokemon there.”

“By the way you phrased it,” Marshadow accused, “it sounds like he was about to leave you behind.”

“Yup,” Rabifutto replied. “He bid me farewell before taking off to the train station. Of course I followed him and I’m here now. But to think that my trainer thought I was happy helping other Pokémon rather than helping him.”

“I can see that you’ve changed as well,” Marshadow told the fire rabbit Pokémon. “It seems you really matured and have owned up to your name.”

“What do you mean?” The rabbit Pokémon looked at him with curiosity. “I’m still the same as before.”

“The Rabifutto I knew before wouldn’t be so kind with his words about his trainer,” Marshadow explained. “When I first met you, you were all about getting revenge and using your trainer’s attitude against him. But now that he’s trying to please you and to support you as a Pokémon, you’ve given in and now you don’t even remember why you were mad in the first place.”

“That’s not true!” Rabifutto responded back. “I-“

And it was true. Rabifutto couldn’t pull from the back of his paw the memory of Gou telling him what he can’t do what he can’t do. He couldn’t recall the anger in Gou’s voice when he tried to use Ember on the Pelliper either.

Marshadow rubbed his shoulder with their hand. “Your recent positive experiences are overshadowing the negative memories of your past. You’re beginning to realize how much effort your trainer is really putting in to make you happy.”

“Why are you so damn smart?” Rabifutto asked, rubbing his tears out of his eyes.

“I’m a Mythical Pokémon that’s about 189 years old in human years,” Marshadow admitted. “What do you think?”

Rabifutto was really surprised. “189 years old? How old was your previous trainer?”

“He was about 59 when he died of muscular dystrophy,” Marshadow told the rabbit Pokémon. They brought back out the time they were holding earlier- a pendent locket that opens and reveals two pictures. The older photo was a photo of a young, light skinned boy and his Marshadow, and the other was an old, light skinned man with his Marshadow. “He still has my poke ball, so I think I’m still his Pokémon?”

“Amazing,” Rabifutto look a closer look at the pendent, leaning against Marshadow’s shoulder. “Who was your trainer?”

“His name was Montgomery. He went through the island trials together,” Marshadow admitted. “He won against them all but stopped to start a family. He had one son named Mohn and his partner Pokémon was a Zoroark. I don’t recall the details after Montgomery died; I just remember fleeing Alola.”

“Why did you flee Alola?” Rabifutto asked.

“The Tapu's hated me because I joined Montgomery for the trials,” Marshadow admitted. “I wasn't supposed to help him due to my 'Mythical prowess.' I’ve been traveling for about 130 years now, so I learned a few things.”

“This sounds too good to be true,” Rabifutto told the ghost type Pokémon. “But it makes sense.”

“That reminds me,” Marshadow looked back at Rabifotto. “I’m planning on leaving soon.”

“Leaving?” Rabifutto stood up. “Why?”

“It’s time for me to move on,” Marshadow admitted. “I got a request by a certain Pokémon to go to the mountain ranges here in Kanto.”

“Why don’t I come with you?” Rabifutto asked. “My trainer is a researcher! We can track you and-“

“Prolonging a story does nothing except ruin the fundamental message of that story,” Marshadow explained. “Plus. The more we deal with something the less we cherish it.”

“Will I ever see you again?” Rabifutto asked.

Marshadow smiled and offered the Pokémon a hug. He went in and started to cry on the ghost type’s shoulder. “I’ll definitely return. Or maybe you’ll find me later on. Who knows?”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Rabifutto told the other Pokémon. “You taught me a lot of things. And... usually I’m the one teaching others.”

Marshadow gave a light chuckle as they patted his back. “It’s okay Rabifutto. I’ll miss you too. I haven’t had this much fun in about 130 years.”

As the two Pokémon carried out their hug, Satoshi and Gengar silently retuned back down into the lab. The trainer and ghost Pokémon were able to make it back without causing too much noise. Gou was in deep sleep as Satoshi slipped into bed, careful not to wake up the the other two Pokémon there.

He waited for Rabifutto to return before he fell asleep. And he waited. Fifteen minutes passed and Rabifutto returned to the room with his paws covering his ears, which were covering his tearing eyes.

Satoshi could tell from the tearing eyes and from the casual walk that this was a good-bye cry. Rabifutto was now saying goodbye to Marshadow, and it ended well.

“You okay Rabifutto?” Satoshi whispered.

Rabifutto jumped back, surprised to see Satoshi awake at this time.

“Good byes are the hardest thing to deal with,” Satoshi told the Pokémon. “But they make the ‘Welcome back’s’ more fun!”

In a way, Satoshi was right. Rabifutto gave the boy a smile as he climbed up the ladder to sleep next to Gou. As Rabifutto was about to pass out from tiredness, one thing crossed his mind.

_Why was everyone so philosophical tonight?_

* * *

The next day, Satoshi and Gou were tasked to explore Mount Moon and to find a pack of Golone (Graveler). Professor Sakuragi tasked them to find the source of how Golone can evoke into Goloya (Golem) without the need of trade.

“I have a theory it’s the way that Golone roll down the mountain,” Gou said as he brought out his Pokédex. “Golone basically roll over everything, so they probably roll over a stone or something that cause them to evolve.”

“You think so?” Satoshi asked as they sat on top of a plateau observing the Golone climbing the mountain to the top. “I think it’s a leader thing where they elect someone to become their leader.”

“Or maybe it’s-“

Gou’s thoughts didn’t finish as a giant net was casted over the Golone.

“What’s going on?” Satoshi yelled, he and Pikachu grabbing their things to run towards the Golone.

> “If you ask us about ‘this’ or ‘that,’” four shadows appeared from the mountain side.
> 
> “We’ll answer out of sympathy for the world!”
> 
> “To protect the world from devastation!”
> 
> “To preserve world peace!”
> 
> “Championing the evils of truth and love!”
> 
> “We’re the lovely, charming, villains!”
> 
> “Musashi!”
> 
> “Kojiro!”
> 
> “The Team Rocket Duo soars through the galaxy!”
> 
> “Like a white hole, a white tomorrow awaits us!”

> “Just kidding!” Nyarth interrupted, “Meow!”

> “SONANTSU!” Woobuffet interrupted.

“Team Rocket!” Satoshi angrily called the group. “What are you doing with those Golone?”

“We’re doing what we’re always doing,” Jessie told the two of them, and then James finished it.

“We’re stealing Pokémon just like we already do!”

“Not if I can stop it,” Satoshi threw his Pikachu into the air. “Pikachu use thunderbolt!”

“Pika-“ Pikachu slapped his cheeks, “Chuuu!”

A powerful blast of electricity was sent towards the two Rocket Gang members.

“Sonantsu!” Sonantsu deflected the lighting back, destroying the platform that Satoshi and Gou were standing on.

“Rabifutto!” Gou dove forward and caught his Rabifutto before falling to the ground with a thud. Satoshi was barely able to balance himself the ground shook underneath him.

“Pelliper Gatcha!” Both Jessie and James called. The rocket shaped gotcha machine was dropped off by Pelliper and landed on the ground with a thud. They inserted Nyarth’s coin and got two poke balls dispensed.

“Go!” They both threw their Pokeballs into the air, and got returned two pieces of paper along with their Pokémon.

“Haganeil (Steelix)!” Jessie announced.

“Goronda (Pangoro)!” James called forward.

“Pikachu use Quick Attack!” Satoshi commanded. The electric mouse obeyed and quickly dashed forward at his opponents.

“Haganeil use iron tail on the ground!” Jessie told the iron snake. The Pokémon obeyed and did so, causing Pikachu to take in damage from the shock and vibrations.

“And there you go!” Nyarth used some sort of box to trap the electric mouse inside. “Inside your new humble abode!”

Pikachu tried to use thunderbolt, but failed to escape the box.

“Pikachu!” Satoshi cried loudly. “Let him go!”

“Rabifutto use Ember!” Gou commanded.

The rabbit Pokémon obeyed and kicked a powerful flame towards the two Pokemon. 

James ordered his Goronda to use Darkest Lariat, and the giant panda spun around and tanked the hit, spinning towards Rabifutto at an immense speed. The rabbit Pokémon was hit and sent flying backwards.

“Rabifutto!” Gou ran over to his Pokémon and saw that the rabbit had taken a critical hit.

“Haganeil use Iron Head!” The Pokémon roared as its head was now reinforced and hardened. It dove straight for Gou and his Rabifutto, raging with intent and persistence.

“Rabifutto!” Gou was about to grab his Pokémon so that they can run, but the rabbit Pokémon jumped forward. Rabifutto’s legs started to fire up with flames, as if it was wearing a new piece of armor.

“Ra ra!” Rabifutto countered the Iron Head with blaze kick, sending a powerful flame-filled kick towards the incoming Haganeil. The Haganeil wailed in pain as the powerful kick made it lose balance and fall to the ground.

“Rabifutto!” Gou cried in happiness. “That was blaze kick!

“Pangoro use Darkest Lariat!”

The Pokémon roared with anger and started to spin around for an attack. As it was coming closer to Rabifutto, the rabbit Pokémon tried to dodge and escape. Unfortunately, Rabifutto sustained some damage from the iron head, it dropped to the ground and fell face forward.

“Rabifutto!” Gou ran towards his rabbit Pokémon and extended his arm to reach it.

As Pangoro was coming closer, a new Pokémon popped out of the trees and ran towards the Dark and Fighting type. Marshadow ran forward and used thunder punch on the spinning Pokémon, causing it to stop spinning and to fly backwards to its trainer.

“Marshadow!” Satoshi cried out in happiness.

“Marshadow!” Marshadow commanded. Gou was unsure what was happening, but he didn’t fail to notice Rabifutto responding immediately.

“Ra bi!” Rabifutto stood up and approached Marshadow, giving it a fist bump.

“You’re saying you’re gonna free these Pokémon?” Nyarth translated. He blew a raspberry. “Not a chance!”

Jessie and James commanded their Pokémon.

“Haganeil use flash cannon!”

“Goronda use foul play!”

The steel type Pokémon opened its mouth and fired an immense beam of light energy towards the two Pokémon. Goronda ran forward, a dark energy encapsulated in its fists.

“Rabifutto use double kick!” Gou commanded.

The two Pokémon dodged the flash cannon and crossed paths to their Pokémon. Marshadow dashed forward and ducked into the shadows as flash cannon continued to fire. Rabifutto ran towards the incoming Goronda and countered the first punch with its first circle kick. The other punch countered the other kick.

“Marshadow!” Marshadow’s head slightly turned green as it emerged from the shadows, using Spectral Thief on the giant steel type pokemon. The Haganeil cried in pain as it could feel multiple ghost punches hit the giant steel type Pokémon.

“Use blaze kick!” Gou cried.

Rabifutto’s legs lit up again as the rabbit Pokémon spun around in a round house kick against Goronda. The panda Pokémon braced itself, crossing its arms before taking in the flaming it.

“Haganeil use iron tail again!” Jessie commanded. “Shake off Marshadow!”

The steel type Pokémon obliged and it’s tail glowed green as it swung it around. Marshadow dodged the numerous swings, ducking and side stepping the numerous tail slams. The ghost type Pokémon jumped and countered the last iron tail with its own blaze kick, holding back the steel type Pokémon.

“Rabifutto!” Gou commanded his Pokémon. “Nows your chance! Use blaze kick on Haganeil!”

Rabifutto nodded and ran the other way to use blaze kick on the Haganeil. With its tail occupied from Marshadow, the Pokémon had no way to brace itself from Rabifutto’s attack. Haganeil roared loudly as it was taken out with one hit.

In a last ditch effort, James commanded. “Goroda use Darkest Lariat!”

The panda Pokémon spun again, this time heading towards the Marshadow.

“Rabifutto use double kick!”

Marshadow intercepted the spinning by throwing multiple punches and kicks. The green once again came back to Marshadow as the punches and kicks became stronger and stronger.

“That’s close combat,” Satoshi noticed.

Rabifutto ran from behind the spinning and sent two powerful kicks against Goroda. The first kick was enough to get Goroda to actually stop spinning, and the other knocked out the Pokémon.

Marshadow dove into the shadows, weaving through the brush and the cliff side to free the Golone trapped in the mountain side.

Gou noticed how distracted Team Rocket got, and commanded his pokemon. Rabifutto was already on the way to free Pikachu from his box.

“Rabifutto use blaze kick!”

Nyarth, who was manning the Pikachu containment box, was sent flying backwards as Rabifutto sent a powerful kick towards the cat pokemon. The fire rabbit pressed the button on top, freeing the electric mouse Pokémon underneath.

“Pikachu use thunderbolt!”

Pikachu used thunderbolt against the team rocket members and they were shot up into the sky. They were blasting off again, and were seen flying in the distance.

* * *

“Ra bi,” Rabifutto fist bumped the Marshadow and smiled. _(Good work today)_

“Mar Mar!” The gloom dweller smiles and fist bumped back. “Marshadow!” _(Thank you! I didn’t expect to see you here)_

Gou, with this final opportunity, opened his Pokédex to identify the Marshadow in front of him.

“Marshadow. The Gloom Dweller Pokemon. Ghost and Fighting Type; Mythical. This Pokémon can conceal itself in any shadow, so it went undiscovered for a long time.“

“M-Mythical?!?!” Gou exclaimed in excitement. “That means you’re as rare as Mew!”

Marshadow turned towards Gou and looked at him. “Mar...” _(so that’s your trainer...)_

“Ra ra...” Rabifutto relied, a little sass coming in with it. _(Yeah that’s him...)_

For some reason, Gou felt that he was being judged. “If you’re that rare, I should try catching you and-“

“Rabifutto!” Rabifutto immediately jumped and ran in front of Marshadow, spread his arms to block incoming Pokeballs. _(No you can’t!)_

“Rabifutto...” Gou lowered the poke ball in his hand. “You don’t want me to catch Marshadow.”

Rabifutto shook his head. “Ra ra!” _(He’s my friend- please!)_

“Marshadow...” Marshadow softly replied. “Marshadow Mar.” _(Rabifutto... it wouldn’t work anyway)_

“It seems like Marshadow’s been already caught,” Satoshi said, holding his Pokédex to Marshadow. “It’s giving me the disclaimer about catching another person’s Pokémon.”

“Wait,” Gou realized. “If you’re someone else’s Pokémon, then where are they?”

The two boys looked around for another person, but Rabifutto and Marshadow took this time to say good bye once again. With Pikachu there, the electric mouse also made his greeting and his good bye.

“I don’t think they’re here Gou...” Satoshi looked over and saw Rabifutto in tears with Marshadow. “I guess Marshadow is a free spirit.”

“Rabifutto,” Gou wanted to approach his Pokémon for a hug, but something was holding him back.

“Marshadow,” _(it was nice meeting you two)_ the Pokémon waved at both the trainers and politely bowed before bending down in front of Rabifutto. The rabbit Pokémon was on its knees crying once again, but looked up to see Marshadow in front of him.

“Marshadow Mar,” Marshadow smiled and patted the rabbit’s shoulder. The Pokémon placed an item on the ground, and stood back up.

_(It’s okay, we’ll see each other soon.)_

Rabifutto opened his tear filled eyes and found an apple on top of a charcoal in front of him- two items!

“Marshadow!” _(Good bye everyone!)_ “Marshadow!” _(Good bye Rabifutto!)_

The Marshadow disappeared in the shadows one last time and waved before running off.

Gou, Satoshi, and Pikachu all looked over at the Rabbit Pokémon, who was now holding the apple and the piece of charcoal in his paws. Rabitfutto was in tears once again, this time holding both items close to his heart. His fluffy ears now dropped in front of his face, covering and hiding the tears flowing down to the ground.

Gou bent down beside his Pokemon and slung his right arm over the rabbit Pokemon. He wasn’t comfortable with confrontation or anything at all, but Gou still embraced the fire type into his arms.

“It’s okay Rabifutto,” Gou whispered into his drooped ears. “We’ll see Marshadow next time.”

Rabifutto sniffled and stashed the charcoal into his pocket. The rabbit pokmeon hated that he was such an ugly crier; the drooped ears were starting to become more than a shield at this point, and frankly, it quite disgusted him. Rabifutto turned around and hid his face against Gou’s shirt. The rabbit continued to cry, not even noticing that Gou picked him up and carried him back home.

* * *

Rabifutto sat by himself on the rooftops of the laboratory. That night was the last night it would be warm enough to stay up there. According to Rotom, the weather will soon transitioned to rain for a few days. This would be the last time that Rabifutto could sit on the rooftops for a while.

Professor Sakuragi was amazed to see that Golone evolve the their pack leader into a Golonya by rolling down the mountain together. By rolling together in a pack, the middle Golone inherits some inert power that allows it to evolve. But he was more amazed by the Marshadow encounter. After Satoshi and Gou showed them the footage of Marshadow battling with Rabifutto, they were so enamored with the amount of data the two boys collected that they gave the two boys a day off.

“So this is where you hang out?”

Rabifutto shook in surprise as Gou slowly climbed up the window. The black-haired boy slowly made it to the top of the roof, steadily keeping his balance as he made his way over to his Pokemon. Rabifutto stared in awe as Gou sat next to him, unbeknownst to him the events of Marshadow.

“Satoshi told me you met Marshadow here,” Gou explained to him what he knew. “He said that Marshadow taught you blaze kick here too.”

Rabifutto pointed his paw at the laboratory gardens, where he really met Marshadow for the first time. Gou looked over and saw the gardens, and put two and two together.

“You two met there?” Gou asked. Rabifutto confirmed by nodding. “I see.”

The two sat in silence. Mainly because Gou was really enjoying the view of the night time Pokemon roaming the forest. He could see the Oddish and Gloom dance in the moonlight, the Poliwag and Poliwhirl swimming together with Poliwrath, and he even spotted some Rattata eating some berries as well.

Rabifutto was silent because he was nervous. He didn’t know how to really react anymore. He’s somewhat moved on from dancer e-boy and now really enjoys Gou’s company. He just didn’t know what to do.

“Rabifutto…” Gou looked at his Pokemon, the fire rabbit covered his face with his ears to hide the slight blush on his face. “Where are we now?”

He continued to remain silent because he really didn’t know where they were at. The wind started to blow over, causing the two to shiver. Gou rubbed his arms to cover himself but noticed the Pokemon next to him shivering as well. Gou offered his side and the Pokemon slide over and leaned against his trainer.

And they both felt awkward. It was strange trying to build something new after nothing, and it felt more strange due to height differences. But at the same time, they felt more comfortable.

“I learned a lot about you recently,” Gou said to the fire type Pokemon. “And it made me realize how different and complicated you are.”

Rabifutto raised a brow and look at his trainer.

“And I like it,” Gou smiled, his blue sapphire eyes shined bright with the moonlight. “I think we’ll become really good friends Rabifutto.”

Rabifutto let out a small smile as he leaned his head against Gou’s side. It still seemed strange to the Pokemon that literal days ago he would social distance himself away from his trainer. Now, he really seemed to enjoy his company. In fact, Rabifutto would admit that it would be hard to stand up later.

“Let’s go back in Rabifutto,” Gou told the fire rabbit. “It’s hella cold out here.”

The rabbit Pokemon snickered for the first time as he stood up. And that sound was music to Gou’s ears. It was something that he hadn’t heard since Rabifutto was a Hibunny.

The duo went back down to the second floor and went to sleep in Gou’s top bunk. That night, Rabifutto had the best sleep ever since he evolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if some of y'all would get the Eboy/e-bunny joke so I included a link at that part. 
> 
> I can't tell if y'all noticed, but fun fact: I learned the Japanese names for all the Pokemon (890 so far as of today) first before learning all the English names. And it's really because I play all the games, and then I watch the subbed anime after. 
> 
> Also, I hope you like this fic. Honestly, I had a lot of fun writing this because it's somewhat of a character study, and I enjoy that sort of thing. I may include a third chapter or a new part to talk about like a 10 years after sort of thing with Marshadow. And speaking of which, Marshadow is on his way to Mount Tensei to find the Rainbow hero. No he ain't evil. He's a smol ghost boi. 
> 
> Okay I'm derailing a lot here. Good bye yall! Have fun in Quarantine. 
> 
> Negira1239

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out how bullshit Blaze kick is in gen 8. Only The Charmander line, Incineroar, the Scorbunny line, Mew, Marshadow, and Zeraora learn blaze kick. I can’t wait for the DLC to come so that we have more possibilities to teach Pokémon more moves or more Pokémon to teach moves with. 
> 
> Also, no I’m not shipping Rabifotto and Marshadow because I’m trying to remain close to canon as I can. The only reason why I put Satoshi/Gou is because I do like the fact that they should be dating. 
> 
> Okay I’m heading out. Catch me on tumblr y’all. Negira1239


End file.
